A Lesson In Music
by lupin and black
Summary: Sam tries to get Dean to listen to a new band. DeanSam Wincest
1. 1

A/N: This is a little fic I wrote 4 Bruce-Willis-Love-Slave

Sam tries to get Dean to listen to a new band.

Lesson in music

Dean fucks to Fear Factory, drives to AC/DC, sleeps to Metallica, researches to Bad Company and dances to Def Leppard. Getting Dean to listen to a new band is like trying to take a cub away from a lioness or feeding chocolate to a **pigeon,** cruel and hopeless. Dean had no choice at the moment. Curled against the passenger side door, cradling his left arm. It was covered in a thick sheet of white fiber glass. He wasn't getting behind the wheel any time soon, three weeks if life was good to him. Since Sam was at last in the driver seat for an extended amount of time, he decided now was a good as time as any to try and update Dean's musical taste buds. 1 hour into their journey out of Maryland, Sam pulled to a stop in front of a run down record store. He shuts off the engine and turns to face a frowning, sleepy Dean.

"Dude what the fuck are you doing?"

"Relax Dean. Go back to sleep. I'm just going to buy a tape."

"Sammy my car is allergic to your emo music. Your crap will give her a migraine."

Sam rolls his eyes and pockets the keys. He wouldn't put it past Dean to try and drive away even with a broken wrist.

"Relax Dean." Sam reaches out and runs a hand through Dean's hair. Dean jerks his head away and tries to sneer at Sam who slips out the car laughing, leaving Dean curled in his seat pouting like a wounded dog.

The store is old, possibly older than Sam but even they had sometime over the last decade updated to CDs. The walls on the right were lined with CDs, the wall on the left with records and in the middle of the room a cart full of cassette tapes labeled bargain bin. Sam squares his shoulder and set into the bin. It doesn't take long to find the tape he was looking for. He picks up three copies. Dean gets angry when something new is introduced to his environment; He tends to take his anger out on the intruder. He picked up a copy of Led Zeppelin greatest hits and adds it to his pile. Dean had lost his copy of the tape somewhere in Seattle. He carries the tapes up to the register. A tall thin man with a beard that would've made ZZ tops proud sits behind the desk. He looks down at Sam eyes narrowing at his selection. Sucking on his plastic teeth he rings Sam up. There is a bit of drool clinging to the dark brown beard.

Dean is still curled up in his seat when Sam gets back to the car. He barely growls when Sam slams the door.

"You hunger Dean? We could stop for breakfast."

"Later, I want to get out of this fucking state."

With a smile Sam takes off for the interstate. He is willing to play the nice little brother for the first few miles. He digs around in the bag till he finds the Zeppelin tape. He slips it in hitting play, swings the car into motions. He gets a full on eyes twinkling Dean smile for his effort. It's been a long time since he's been on the receiving end of that particular smile.

They stop for lunch in a small diner. Dean is awake and bitching. He swallows his burger in two bits, eating his fries and more than half of Sam's. He orders two slices of pies and eats them both. Flirt with the waitress, a pretty girl barely out of high school who cut their check in half. With a wink in her direction Dean heads out to the car, leaving Sam to pay the bill.

Sam finds Dean standing in front the driver side door, his hand resting lovingly on the hood of the car, a sad stifled look on his face. Sam ushers him to the passenger side, he shoves Sam fingers of his shoulder and climbs into the seat slamming the door. Smirking Sam slides in behind the wheel and takes off at a crawl.  
He waits 20 minutes before he reaches into the pocket of his hoodie and slips out a tape. He flips off AC/DC and slides the new tape in. Dean shoots him a filthy look.

"What the fuck are you doing Sammy?"

"Sam, Dean my name is Sam and I think it's time you listen to something a bit more...recent."

"There nothing wrong with my music Sam."

"What was it you said in all you older brother wisdom …oh yes driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cake hole."

Dean wrinkles up his face half pout, half glare. "You're the biggest asshole bitch in the world Sammy", he stretches the name out turning it into a sneer. "Only you would do this to a wounded man."

Sam ignores him and hits play. The sounds of funky guitar riffs waft through the car followed by the sound of Adam Levine voice. "What the fuck is this shit Sammy."

"Maroon 5. They are a good band give them a chance."

"Not like I have much of a fucking choice."

He kicks the dashboard with his booted foot. Sam ignores him. Dean would regret that kick later when he noticed the dusty footprint his boot left behind. Dean mumbles curses under his breath for a while before quieting down and turning his attention to the passing trees outside his window.

Sam pulls over to fill up the tank and take a piss. He stops off in the little store by the gas station. The floor is dusty but the shelves are clean. He considers buying chips but decides on candy. M&M's for Dean and a Butterfinger for himself. The man behind the register doesn't notice him. His eyes are focused outside the dusty window on the Impala; a look of duty and longing written all over his strained features. Smirking Sam leaves the correct amount of change and heads back to the car. He slides in behind the wheel, ignoring the scowl on Dean's face and tosses the M&M's into his lap. Munching on the Butterfinger he starts up the car. He reaches over to hit play and notices the empty tape deck. He gives Dean a sunny smile and lets him turn on the radio. Three miles later he slides in the second copy. Dean growls under his breath and bangs his head against the passenger side window, not too hard; he would never do anything to hurt his baby.

Maryland gave way to West Virginia. Sam gave Maroon 5 a brake before dinner. They eat McDonald spread out in the back seat of the car, Dean resting easy between Sammy's out stretched legs, Hendrix on the radio. They sleep in the car, Dean stretched out on his good side cushioned between the seat and Sam.


	2. 2

A/N Sorry this was so long in coming. I had harddrive problems.I'm not to happy with this part...but here it is.

Bright and early the next morning Sam turns the Maroon 5 tape on. Two hour later he catches it out at the side of his vision, hears it low and easy under the stream of groans and pleas from Adam. Dean was singing along.

"So you know the words already."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Dean." He talks low a patient the way one would address a young child in shock. "You were singing along."

"Bitch." The word is said like a whiplash not a denial.

Sam laughs and turns up the song; Dean doesn't complain his foot was still taping. By the time they hit the highway after lunch Dean is back to mumbling the words under his breath. Sam watches the road vanishes under the wheels of the Impala and laughs under his breath, Dean glared at him.

"What are you laughing at Sam?"

"Nothing just you and Maroon 5."

"Bitch." Said like an accusation. But there is no fire behind it.

They stop off for dinner late and tumble into a motel bed even later. Dean slept stretched out on his one bed legs spread taking up space. Sam sat on the bed across from him and watched him sleep. He looked tired most of the day and refused pain killers. A night in the car with a broken arm could not have been restful.

Sometime before dawn Sam must have fallen asleep. He wakes to the smell of coffee and Dean bangs around in the bathroom cursing the cold water. He laughs into his pillow and downs the cup of coffee on his nightstand. He waits till Dean stops cursing to strip and join him in the shower. Dean glares at him but lets him take the soap and do most of the work. They stand under the spray of water for a while, till water gets too cold. Dean swears under his breath and pulls away from Sam, who is left to turn off the shower and gather up Dean's discarded clothes. They dress and stop in a road side diner for breakfast.

Dean starts humming Harder To Breathe somewhere between the pancakes and the eggs. Sam chokes on his juice trying to hold in his laughter. Dean looks up and stops humming, his eyes wide in shock. Sam spits out the juice in a laughing fit. The waitress comes over concern written all over her face. Dean moans low and deadly dropping his head to the table. "You've contaminated me you filthy bitch." Sammy laughs so hard he hits his elbow on the back of his seat. It doesn't stop Sam's laughter. By the time they leave the restaurant, the waitress thinks Sam is a lunatic and pities poor Dean. She gives him a sad smile as she hands him pie for the road.  
Dean sat slumped in the passenger seat. To be kind Sam put in the Zeppelin tape. Dean breathes a long deep over dramatic sigh of relief and pretends to fall asleep.

The second and third copies of the Maroon 5 tape disappears some time during the next few days. Two weeks later Sam finds a mangle tape on his pillow along with the remains of what was once his favorite t-shirt. Dean comes back to the room coffee in hand. Sam demanded an explanation. Dean shrugs and points to the candle. He used Sam's shirt to put out a fire and the tape got crushed under the wheel of his car. He looked bright eyed and innocent when he says it wasn't his fault. The next night while Dean uses up all the hot water in the shower, Sam burns Dean's grey hoodie, the one he only wears when he's feeling sad and emo and doesn't want to admit it and guts Black Sabbath and AC/DC greatest hits. Dean makes a fish face when he finds the mess left in a neat pile on the foot of his bed. He charges at Sam, aiming a kick at his shin, Sam punches him. Things escalate to a fight and then some how to sex on the floor of the motel and cold showers.

Things are smoother for the next few weeks.

Two month later Sam wakes from a nap in the car to find Dean singing along to a Shiver, fingers tapping out the beat on the wheel of the car. Smirking, Sam slides lower in his seat and drifts back to sleep. His job was done.


End file.
